Renesmee's First Period!
by kittykatty342
Summary: What happens when Renesmee gets her first period? Set 3-4 years after Breaking Dawn. Rated T because I'm paranoid and for slight language. Some family FLUFF as well. New chapters still to come...
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately, I do not own ****_Twilight_**** or any characters associated with the series. I'm just a fan. **

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Constructive criticism helps. This story takes place about 3-4 years after ****_Breaking Dawn. _****Rated T for very slight language and just to be safe.**

**Renesmee has a physical appearance of an 11-12 year old in this story. :D**

**Enjoy! ~ **

* * *

**RPOV**

I couldn't stifle the bloodcurdling scream that escaped my lips when I took off my final piece of clothing so that I could take my shower. My favorite pair of Justin Bieber underwear was _covered _in blood!

This _cannot _be happening! No, no, no! Carlisle said it wouldn't! No!

There was a light knock on the bathroom door not a second later. "Renesmee, are you alright?" My father's voice leaked through the light wooden barrier between us. It seemed slightly panicked.

I immediately started singing in my head to block my thoughts from him. _Baby, Baby, Baby oohh… _I was constantly singing this song, so it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary.

And I definitely didn't want him to know about this. At all. My heart was pounding through my chest.

"Uh… yeah, Daddy, I'm fine… um… could you go get Mommy, please?" I spat out. I wondered for a split second why she wasn't already outside of the bathroom door.

"Are you sure? I think I can smell blood, love. Did you fall? Do you need any help at all?" he asked, his voice strained.

"No… I… I'm fine… now please, could you get her?" I pleaded.

"Your mother is at the main house with Alice helping her fix up some of her old clothes. I still don't understand why though, given the fact that we can just buy more. Anyway, she won't be back for a few hours. What do you need, love? You can tell me anything," he pushed.

Tears welled up into my eyes, although I really didn't know why. This always happened to me when I got the least bit frustrated. And this situation was definitely frustrating. I was bleeding from my… _area_… and my mom wouldn't be back for hours. She had told me a little bit about this kind of stuff, but Carlisle said it would most likely never happen to me, so I never really put much thought into it.

_Oh my God. PLEASE, no!_

He must've heard my last thought. "Renesmee? Can I please come in? I'm trying my best to respect your privacy, but that scream was truly frightening. If there is _anything_ wrong, at all, I would like to help."

I quickly grabbed the towel that hung from the rack next to me and wrapped it around my body. Then I threw the pajamas I had been wearing into the hamper, including the ruined underwear.

"O…kay… I muttered, releasing a sob.

He opened the door in a flash, stepping toward me and kneeled down to my level.

"What's wrong, love?" He questioned, wiping away the tears falling from my eyes.

"I… um… it's just… uh…" I stuttered.

"Renesmee, you can tell me anything at all. Please don't be scared or embarrassed about telling me anything. Please," He begged, his eyes turning and focusing in on the hamper next to me. He took in a deep breath through his nose and furrowed his eyebrows afterwards. _Why did he have to have a super vampire sense of smell?_

I felt my cheeks blush furiously as I lifted my hand to his cheek and replayed the events of the last minute to him. His expression went from worry to understanding. He looked into my eyes for a moment before hugging me tightly. When he finally pulled back from our embrace, he spoke.

"Renesmee… this is… perfectly natural. Why are you crying?"

"Because Carlisle said this wouldn't happen. Being half-vampire and all… There's something wrong with me, isn't there?"

He took my hands in his when he spoke now. "Love, there is _nothing_ wrong with you. Don't you _ever _think that way. This is a natural cycle and it-"

My whimpering interrupted him and he stopped talking immediately. I could feel my face turning redder with each passing second. I did _not_ want to hear these things from my father…

He took a deep breath before speaking again. "I take it that your mother has explained a bit about these things?"

I nodded slightly. It was partially true, I guess.

"Alright," he said while a small smile threatened to take over his face. "Well, I'm going to call her and she should be here in a moment. Alice and her clothes can wait."

I nodded and my father stood from my side, kissing my forehead as he rose. "I'll send her right in when she gets here," he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

"Daddy, wait!" I yelled after him. In a moment's time he was by my side again.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um… aren't you… uh… doesn't it…" I stuttered.

He seemed to catch on to my train of thought instantly. "I'm fine, Renesmee. I could never be tempted with your blood. Especially… um… _that_," he explained as he motioned to the hamper.

"But you haven't hunted in a while and I just thought…well…" I broke off.

"Sweetheart, the blood is dead. And to be truly honest, it's not the most appealing smell on the Earth. I'm able to resist it quite easily. You don't need to worry about it."

I put my head in my hands at the thought of _everyone_ knowing what was happening, all because of their stupid vampire noses. I groaned into my palms.

I heard a slight chuckle from him. "It's alright. Nobody's going to make fun or anything, love. It's a natural part of life and-"

"Emmett?" I asked. Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett… but he can be really embarrassing sometimes.

"He won't say anything. I'm sure of it. He knows better. And he knows it would upset Rosalie as well."

"But what if he-"

He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head so that I was looking into his eyes. "If Emmett says _anything_ about this that makes you uncomfortable in any way, you let me know, and I will _personally_ take care of it. Do you hear me?"

I smiled and nodded my head. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and stood from my side once again. "I'll send her right in. But if you need anything from me, just ask, alright?"

"Okay," I said in a small voice.

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I went over to the door and pressed my ear against the wood. I heard Daddy dialing a number on his cell phone, and then I heard him speak.

"Bella? No, everything's fine, but… it's Renesmee. No, no, no! She's fine, it's nothing to worry about, but you _do_ need to come home at once. You'll know once you get here, just please hurry. Alright. I love you too. Goodbye."

I pulled my head from the door and trotted over to the toilet. I cleaned myself off and walked over to the corner of the room in the towel. I curled into a ball on the floor, pulling my arms around my legs while I thought about the conversation that had just unfolded.

First of all, he didn't react at all how I had expected him to. He seemed totally cool with it. I thought he would've run from the room; not because of the situation, but from the blood. I knew he hadn't hunted in a few weeks because he planned on going in the next few days… he hated being overly-thirsty around me and I felt really bad for subjecting him to this.

Secondly, why was this happening in the first place? Besides obvious reasons, of course. I mean, I'm _HALF VAMPIRE._

And thirdly… What was Daddy going to do to Emmett if he said anything? I smiled at the thought of my Dad hitting him over the head. He always looked so funny when Daddy yelled at him for cursing or talking about _those things_ in front of me_._

Just then, I heard the front door burst open and my mother's voice floated throughout the house.

"Where is she? Edward, you know how much I worry. What's wrong?" she spoke so quickly I could barely make out her words.

I couldn't hear anything after that, and I knew that my dad must've been talking so low that I couldn't hear him.

_Damn it!_

"Renesmee, watch your language," he said sternly, before becoming silent to my ears once again.

A few moments passed, and there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Renesmee, it's me. Can I come in please?" I heard my mother say from the other side of the door.

I got up quickly, straightening my towel, and said yes.

She walked in and immediately went to the cabinet above the huge mirror behind the sink. She pulled out a small blue box and handed it to me.

"Oh, honey, you have no idea how proud I am," she whispered, kissing my forehead.

_She's proud of me for bleeding from my crotch? Oh, that's fantastic._

I heard my dad burst into laughter in the living room. I couldn't help but smile at his laughter: it was contagious. He was obviously trying to hide it but he just finished off his laughter with an apology to me.

My mother rolled her eyes and her face broke into a smile before she spoke. "Are you okay?" she asked seriously.

I felt my face heat before I answered her. "Yeah… but Carlisle said it probably wouldn't happen… and he's really smart, Mom. What if there's something wrong?"

"It was only a theory, Ness. And there's nothing wrong with you. It's part of growing up."

I felt my blush deepen as I looked down at the box in my hands. I knew what they were, I had just never seen or held one of them before.

"The instructions on how to use them are on the inside of the box. Now, before I go, I heard that you're worried about the bloodlust, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that it's fine. It doesn't increase any desire we have for blood. We have to deal with this a lot when we go out in public, you know. It happens to every young woman."

"What about you?" I was genuinely curious.

"Well… yes, but when I was changed, they sort of… stopped," she explained. I could tell that if she could blush, she would.

I smiled at her reaction to my question. Now I know where I get _that_ from!

"Anyway, it's nothing to worry about. We won't hurt you," she added, changing the subject.

"I'm not worried that you'll hurt me. I'm just worried that I'm making it harder for you."

"Not at all," she assured me. She kissed me on the forehead and turned to leave.

"Oh, and, I know you're going to hate this, but we're going to have to talk to Carlisle about this."

My head fell into my hands and I groaned.

* * *

**A/N: You probably hate me for that ending don't you? Well, don't fret. The next chapter will be up ASAP as of 8/24/12. **

**Just to forewarn you, though: The next school year starts in 3 days… so it might take longer than it has been for me to update my stories. But I will NEVER leave a story unfinished, (like some people do)….**

**Unless I die. Then the stories would be unfinished. But I have no intention of dying any time soon. So yay! ^-^**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Peace out yo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately, I do not own ****_Twilight_**** or any characters associated with the series. I'm just a fan. **

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Constructive criticism helps. This story takes place about 3-4 years after ****_Breaking Dawn. _****Rated T for very slight language and just to be safe. **

**Renesmee has a physical appearance of an 11-12 year old in this story. :D**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

After following the instructions inside the box, I hopped into the shower. When I was done, I grabbed a few of the newly obtained feminine products and headed into my room, seeking out one of my small backpacks to take to the main house. Packing the personal items into the bag, I walked over to my over-sized closet and picked out some skinny jeans and a "Black Eyed Peas" t-shirt. I wasn't in the mood for anything girly today.

When I had finished dressing, I went over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone, shoving it into my back pocket. I packed my phone charger, my Ipod and headphones, and a few books into the bag, like I do every day. Throwing the bag over my shoulder, I walked into the living room to find my mom sitting on the couch with a book in her hands and my dad sitting next to her looking over her shoulder and playing with her hair. As soon I stepped into the room, he looked up at me.

A major blush spread across my face when I made eye contact with him. When he noticed, I heard him chuckle and then with a crooked smile on his face he said, "Just like your mother…"

I smiled at that. So I was right about getting the blushing from her!

"Renesmee, aren't those jeans a bit too tight?" He asked, pulling me away from my thoughts. He never liked me to wear clothes that ever showed off any part of my figure. And when I say any part, I mean any part _at all._

"No, they're fine," I answered, looking down. He was such a dad sometimes.

He sighed heavily and pulled his phone from his pocket when it vibrated.

"I think Alice is getting impatient. I've just gotten a text from her demanding that we return to the house," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright then. Renesmee, are you ready?" my mother asked me.

I could tell that her words had a double meaning. When I nodded she spoke again.

"Okay, let's go then," she said, setting down her book and grabbing my dad's hand.

"I still don't like the jeans," he told her.

"She's fine, Edward. I wear them all the time and you never complain."

"That's different," he countered, his face turning into a mischievous grin.

After pecking him on the lips, she giggled and spoke again.

"Come on, we don't want to upset Alice."

**~X~O~x~O~X~**

When we had made it over the river and to the main house, I couldn't help but hesitate a few hundred feet away from the front porch. When my dad noticed, he told my mom to go on inside and that he would catch up. He turned and walked toward me with his hand outstretched. "Come on in, love. It's fine, I promise."

"What about Jasper?" I asked. Jasper was the newest to the "vegetarian lifestyle", as my family called it. I knew it was harder for him to be around me on a regular basis, now it was like I was waving myself in front of his face like fresh meat.

"He's fine. He just got back from hunting last night with Emmett and Esme," he explained.

I silently placed my hand in his and he pulled me forward into the house, where I heard Alice scolding my mother for leaving her.

"Hey, Ness! How's it goin'?" said Jacob, who was always here whenever he could be.

"Fine…" I mumbled back to him.

"O… kay… well, you wanna come upstairs and play this new video game I bought? It's bada-"

"Jacob," interrupted my father. He never wanted me to hear cusswords.

"Sorry… I mean, it's really cool."

"Uhm… sure," I stuttered.

I followed him up the stairs, avoiding the many weary eyes of my vampire family.

The new game he had bought was simplistic, not a challenge to me at all. Jacob was constantly jumping in his seat at the lasers flowing towards his spaceships, while I just sat there winning every time.

About an hour later, the silence of concentration was broken by Jacob.

"Jesus, Nessie. I honestly will never understand how you're better than me at every video game I ever buy."

"Is that supposed to be something against girls?" I challenged.

"No, no, no! I just mean… well… you know what I mean," he responded, his voice panicky.

"Whatever," I snapped at him. I didn't know why I was being so mean.

A few minutes later, my mother walked into the room with Rose.

"Renesmee, can you come with us please? Carlisle wants to start some tests as soon as possible and he's practically vibrating in his desk chair right now," My aunt Rose spoke, her voice sweet.

"Mom…" I groaned.

"Come on, I told you earlier that we would have to do this. The sooner you come and do it, the sooner it'll be over and done with," she persuaded.

"What happened…?" asked Jacob, his expression suspicious.

"Nothing!" I answered immediately. There is _no way_ that Jacob can know _anything _about this…

"Come on, let's go. Stay, dog," Rose said to Jacob in a commanding tone.

I heard a small growl come from him as I turned towards the door.

I shuffled through the hallway until I made it into Carlisle's office. It looked completely different from the last time I saw it, maybe 3 days ago.

There was a weird kind of table in the middle of the room. The top half had a head rest, and a leathery kind of seat, and the bottom half had two bars emanating from the end of the chair with ridges at the end of the bars.

As I took in the sight of the contraption before my eyes, I stopped dead in my tracks. _No way. It can't be. He doesn't expect me to actually let him…_ I couldn't bear to finish that thought.

I stared, wide-eyed, at the chair, before turning on my heel to try and make a run for it. I knew the attempt would be in vain, considering that vampires could run a thousand times faster than me, but it couldn't hurt to try.

To my surprise, neither my mother nor my aunt stopped me from darting down the stairs and out of the front door.

I knew it was too good to be true. Before I could get even 50 feet away from the house, I felt a cool pair of arms around me and I was back in the house in a millisecond.

"Renesmee, please. I know this must be difficult, but just let Carlisle do a few tests, alright?" my father spoke to me in a calm tone. I knew it wasn't a request, though.

"No! I don't want to! Please, Daddy, don't make me! Please!" I begged, struggling uselessly in his arms. He usually always did what I wanted when I begged… but I could tell that his mind was set. The pain in his voice was evident when he spoke again.

"I know you don't want to. I'm sorry," he said, placing me on my feet inside Carlisle's office once more. He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek before moving away too fast for me to see, closing the door behind him.

Carlisle sat in a swivel chair writing on a clipboard before turning to me.

"Okay, Renesmee," he said, the doctor-side of him showing. "I need you to change into that gown and sit up onto this chair."

I stood gaping at him. It was like I was just another patient to him. But it was so _weird!_ Having your grandfather examine your lady parts wasn't exactly an okay thing in my book.

He lowered his voice before talking again.

"Right now, I'm just a doctor. Don't think of me as Grandpa or Carlisle. Just a doctor. I promise I'll try to have this done as soon as possible."

I exhaled loudly and made my way over to where he had placed the gown. I know it was stupid, but I stepped into the closet connected to the office to change. I wondered if I would wear underwear or not?

Probably not. Great.

I took an uncountable amount of deep breaths before stepping out of the closet and positioning myself up onto the table, where I would be facing the most embarrassing thing I've ever experienced.

I just hoped that Dad wasn't near enough to see or hear Carlisle's mind…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions/questions for the story, please don't hesitate to PM me. I'll answer questions ASAP! :p**

**Edward told me to tell you to review your opinions on this chapter! ;)**

**Peace out yo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunately, I do not own ****_Twilight_**** or any characters associated with the series. I'm just a fan. **

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Constructive criticism helps. This story takes place about 3-4 years after ****_Breaking Dawn. _****Rated T for very slight language and just to be safe. **

**Renesmee has a physical appearance of an 11-12 year old in this story. :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! You have no idea how much it means to me when I get an email saying that I have gotten a new review! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days… school just started and I've been settling into a new schedule.**

**I really like how this chapter has some humor (the new-teenager point of view on things) mixed in with the seriousness (obvious explanation) of the situation. **

**Thanks again!**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

"Alright, I'm all finished. You can go ahead and change back into your clothes," Carlisle said after what had seemed like an eternity of prodding, poking, and just plain awkwardness.

"Okay," I nearly whispered when I had hopped down from the chair. He took off his blood-stained gloves and threw them into a nearby medical disposal bin. Then, he walked over to the sink in the corner of the room, turned the faucet, and squirted some soap onto his ice-cold hands, washing them.

"And you might want to put another one of these in, I had to remove the one you were using to examine you thoroughly," he added as he dried off his hands and held up a blue wrapper.

Oh. My. God.

If I could've combusted, I would have. My face must've turned a thousand shades darker before it fell into one of my hands, the other hand outstretched towards him.

"Sorry," I heard him whisper close to my ear before he placed the item into my outstretched hand and kissed the top of my head.

I opened my eyes when a sudden gush of wind blew my wavy bronze hair to the side: he was gone. _Thank God. _I didn't know if I would be able to look him in the eye any time soon.

I quickly changed back into my clothes and walked swiftly to the bathroom across the hall to do what needed to be done.

Afterwards, I went into the living room where I saw my mom and Alice sitting at the table, _still _sewing up some old clothes on a sewing machine. My mom looked seriously annoyed and desperate to get away from the situation. Alice kind of pissed me off sometimes with her constant obsession over clothes.

"Renesmee, enough with the language today! Since when do you ever even _think_ about cussing?" My dad scolded, entering the room and walking over to my mother.

My mom cleared her throat and my dad's expression changed from disappointment to regret.

"Please, at least try to control your language," he changed his demeanor, smiling and pulling my mom's hand up from the table until she was standing at his side. "And, just so you know, I do agree with you on that to some extent," he said.

Alice sighed. "You would think that she would be more interested in clothes since she was changed…" she muttered under her breath.

At that moment, Emmett walked in with Rosalie's hand intertwined with his, Jasper following close behind them both.

"Hey, kid. How's it goin'?" he asked casually.

"Fine," I answered, unable to hide the blush that spread across my face as I spoke.

He laughed. "You're just like your mom! I could always make her blush so easily when she was human. Why are you blushing, though? I didn't even say anything or-" his eyes grew wide and he sniffed the air. "Oh! I see! The day has finally come!" he said excitedly.

Alice busted out laughing a second before Rosalie jabbed Emmett in the stomach with her elbow with inhuman force. Emmett clutched his stomach with his arms and fell to the floor.

"Point taken…" he had obviously forced the words out of his mouth.

My dad let go of my mom's hand and walked swiftly over to Emmett. He swatted him upside the head and ran back over to my mom. It was so fast that I almost didn't catch it. "Serves you right, Emmett. I warned you."

"Indeed he did," Carlisle said, chuckling while he entered the room. He turned his attention to my parents. "From all the tests and observations I've made, I'd say that she's perfectly fine. It looks like any other case of the onset of puberty. But… I would like you to track the length and time of month that they take, if you wouldn't mind."

I felt my face heat again furiously as he was talking. "And I'd recommend she have a… um… checkup with me whenever it happens…" I groaned when he said that.

"Why?" I half-moaned.

"Shush," said Rose with a smirk on her face. "We all had to go through it, Ness. You're lucky you don't have to do it with a complete stranger."

My eyes grew wide at that statement. Everyone, including me, let out a gentle, awkward laugh.

Except Emmett, who totally snickered. Fully recovered, he was standing tall again.

"I wouldn't have let it happen, Ness. Don't worry. Remember, we all have multiple medical degrees…" he suggested.

Oh. My. God. Emmett was so… just plain _wrong_ sometimes!

"Shut up Emmett. Sometimes I still wonder why your transformation into an immortal being hasn't changed the way you think," my dad said, obviously annoyed.

Would this subject ever change? I walked out of the room and up the stairs, finding my backpack and taking out my iPod and one of the books I had randomly selected this morning. I settled into the bed that I used on occasion, (this was practically my "other" room), and blasted the music loud enough that I couldn't hear anything else. I immersed myself in the book for I don't know how long. But before I knew it, I was turning off the music and shifting to get under the covers, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Don't know if I like this ending or not... ANYWAY… Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the story… It means a lot! I've completely run out of ideas for this one, so if you want me to continue it, PM me an idea and it just might become a chapter! But for now, It's done. Thanks again!**

**R&R!**

**Peace out yo~**


End file.
